1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable pigment dispersions and pigmented inkjet inks including color pigments that are stabilized by polymeric dispersants having pending chromophore groups which exhibit a structural similarity with the color pigment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pigment dispersions are made using a dispersant. A dispersant is a substance for promoting the formation and stabilization of a dispersion of pigment particles in a dispersion medium. Dispersants are generally surface-active materials having an anionic, cationic, or non-ionic structure. The presence of a dispersant substantially reduces the dispersing energy required. Dispersed pigment particles may have a tendency to re-agglomerate after the dispersing operation, due to mutual attraction forces. The use of dispersants also counteracts this re-agglomeration tendency of the pigment particles.
The dispersant has to meet particularly high requirements when used for inkjet inks. Inadequate dispersing manifests itself as increased viscosity in liquid systems, loss of brilliance, and/or hue shifts. Moreover, particularly good dispersion of the pigment particles is required to ensure unimpeded passage of the pigment particles through the nozzles of the print head, which are usually only a few micrometers in diameter. In addition, pigment particle agglomeration and the associated blockage of the printer nozzles has to be avoided in the standby periods of the printer.
Polymeric dispersants contain in one portion of the molecule so-called anchor groups, which adsorb onto the pigments to be dispersed. In a spatially separate portion of the molecule, polymeric dispersants have polymer chains sticking out whereby pigment particles are made compatible with the dispersion medium, i.e., are stabilized.
The properties of polymeric dispersants depend on both the nature of the monomers and their distribution in the polymer. Polymeric dispersants obtained by randomly polymerizing monomers (e.g., monomers A and B polymerized into ABBAABAB) or by polymerizing alternating monomers (e.g., monomers A and B polymerized into ABABABAB) generally result in a poor dispersion stability. Improvements in dispersion stability have been obtained using graft copolymer and block copolymer dispersants.
Graft copolymer dispersants consist of a polymeric backbone with side chains attached to the backbone. CA 2157361 (DU PONT) discloses pigment dispersions made by using a graft copolymer dispersant with a hydrophobic polymeric backbone and hydrophilic side chains.
Block copolymer dispersants containing hydrophobic and hydrophilic blocks have been disclosed in numerous inkjet ink patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,113 (DU PONT) discloses an AB block copolymer dispersant with a polymeric A segment of polymerized glycidyl (meth)acrylate monomers reacted with an aromatic or aliphatic carboxylic acid, and a polymeric B segment of polymerized alkyl (meth)acrylate monomers having 1-12 carbon atoms in the alkyl group, hydroxy alkyl(meth)acrylate monomers having about 1-4 carbon atoms in the alkyl group.
In the design of polymeric dispersants for aqueous inkjet inks, the above mentioned anchor groups, which adsorb onto the pigments to be dispersed, are generally hydrophobic groups exhibiting an affinity for the pigment surface.
EP 0763580 A (TOYO INK) discloses an aqueous type pigment dispersing agent having a portion which has a high affinity with a pigment and which has at least one type selected from the group consisting of an organic dye, anthraquinone, and acridone only at a terminal end or at both terminal ends of at least one aqueous polymer selected from the group consisting of an aqueous linear urethanic polymer and an aqueous linear acrylic polymer. EP 0763378 A (TOYO INK) discloses similar pigment dispersing agents for non-aqueous pigment dispersions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,187 (TOYO INK) discloses a pigment-dispersing agent obtained by polymerizing an addition-polymerizable monomer having an acidic functional group and other addition-polymerizable monomer in the presence of a polymerization initiator, the polymerization initiator being a diazotization product prepared by diazotizing at least one compound selected from the group consisting of an anthraquinone derivative having an aromatic amino group, an acridone derivative having an aromatic amino group, and an organic dyestuff having an aromatic amino group. In this pigment-dispersing agent, the colorant is located in the polymeric backbone itself.
U.S. 2003/0044707 (TOYO INK) discloses a dispersing agent for a pigment, including a specific compound having a structure wherein a phthalocyanine type molecular skeleton which is adsorptive on the pigment and an oligomer unit or polymer unit which prevents re-agglomeration of the pigment to bring out the effect of dispersion are covalently bonded, and having affinity for a medium or a solvent.
U.S. 2004/0194665 (BASF) relates to pigment dispersions including for a pigment dispersant a substituted perylene derivative in which the substituent has a sterically stabilizing and/or electrostatically stabilizing effect. The perylene derivatives are used to disperse pigments with a quite different chemical structure such as quinacridone pigments.
WO 2005/056692 (SUN CHEMICAL) discloses highly concentrated colorant dispersions including: (a) at least about 45 wt. % of a pigment; and (b) a polymeric colored dispersant having the structure A-(B—X)n, wherein: A is an organic chromophore; B is a covalently bonded linking moiety; X is a branched or linear C50-C200 polymeric covalently linked hydrocarbon; and n is an integer from 1 to 4. The chromophore group A is present in the polymeric dispersant either as an end group or in the polymeric backbone. The polymeric dispersants are used for dispersing pigments with quite different chemical structure compared to the chromophore group A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,709 (HOECHST) discloses pigment compositions including azoacylacetamide dispersing agents for azo pigments bearing some resemblance to the chromophore group of the dispersing agent. The chromophore group is present in the polymeric dispersant as an end group.
GB 1343606 (ICI) discloses pigment dispersions containing a dyestuff of the formula D-(Z-O.OCR)n in which D is the radical of a dyestuff which is attached to Z through a carbon atom of an aromatic ring present in D, Z is a divalent bridging group, n is an integer of 1-8, and R is the residue of a carboxy ended polyester RCOOH derived from a hydroxycarboxylic acid of the formula HO—X—COOH in which X is a divalent saturated or unsaturated aliphatic radical containing at least 8 carbon atoms and in which there are at least 4 carbon atoms between the hydroxy and carboxy acid groups, or from a mixture of such a hydroxycarboxylic acid and a carboxylic acid free from hydroxy groups. In the examples, the pigments are dispersed with dyestuffs having a radical D of approximately the same or higher molecular weight compared to the pigment. The radical of a dyestuff D is present in the polymeric dispersant either as an end group or in the polymeric backbone.
Current practice is that the exact or almost the exact chemical structure of the color pigment is incorporated as the anchor group in the polymeric dispersing agent to assure maximum affinity with the color pigment. As a consequence, each pigment has its own tailor-made polymeric dispersant. In practice, this requires the holding of an inventory of different polymeric dispersants for producing a complete range of color inkjet ink sets. The cyan ink with copper phthalocyanine as the pigment is a rare exception in that all desired properties are combined in the same pigment. But yellow pigments have to be selected based on the properties that are the most important in their application of the inkjet ink. For example, some yellow pigments are selected for their light stability, while others are selected to obtain images having high color strength. The holding of such an inventory of different types of polymeric dispersants incurs financial penalties due to additional storage and logistical requirements as well as increasing the possibility of using the “wrong” polymeric dispersant for the production of a particular inkjet ink. Another disadvantage is that the low solubility of the pigment generally complicates the synthesis of such polymeric dispersants.
For consistent image quality, the inkjet ink requires a dispersion stability capable of dealing with high temperatures (above 60° C.) during transport of the ink to a customer and changes in the dispersion medium of the inkjet ink during use, for example, evaporation of solvent and increasing concentrations of humectants, penetrants, and other additives.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to be able to manufacture a range of stable pigmented inkjet inks using a single polymeric dispersant obtained by simple synthesis.